Universal chronicles
by NeonAmbassitor
Summary: This story has three plots One is the Good doctor's story, the next is the rouge's story, then there is the Neon story. My spore creature, The neon empire is featured. Rated t for teen.


_**Chapter one **_

_**Broken memories.**_

Western Washington 2020 october19th 14 years and 12 days after the 7 hour war

A disgruntled man opened his groggy eyes. He had very little sleep he was up working until 12:00. He looked to his right at his clock that was one of the few pre combine clocks in existence. The clock read 3:00 am.

"Time for work…" he finally spoke. He turned to his left and his eyes crossed a lab coat. No not the white lab coat you may see a scientist wearing. No it was the kind that you would catch a Doctor or nurse wear. On the Coat here was a series of reddish colored stains. The soft vermilion ones that were at least three years old could be anything, however the bright scarlet abstract patches on the right sleeve told a different, more gruesome tail. The Doctor however was used to that story though. He then slowly put on the lab coat. He turned on a small light to examine himself in the mirror. His beard would need shaving soon as it was almost protruding and inch from his chin, his hair was fine though, his brown bangs were at least three centimeters above his eyes. The scar on his fore head was no longer red and was shrinking, a good sign of it healing. He looked out side of his window, the only thing in his room not made of plywood other than his bed and fire pit. Out side a blizzard was brewing, there were also about 20 rebels outside guarding the 13 plus houses and trading posts. The rebels only armed with shot guns and small sub machine guns, were admired by the surgeon. The rebels could be attacked by bears or bull squids or even worse, however the rebels didn't look afraid at all. In fact most seemed to be enjoying them selves, one group of 5 were sitting around a large fire signing the rattling bog. Over at another fire pit there were a few ex comedians doing a routine. A young couple in there early twenties had a long kiss together after the man knelt on his knees and opened a small box. The peacefulness made the good doctor smile. It was almost like the time before the combine in Siberia. The doctor thought that maybe when this was all over he could go to his old home in Siberia provided it was still there and become a big game hunter. However the chances of that happening are slim to none he thought.

"Better get going" He decide. He opened his door and was instantly greeted by the banshee screech of the wind and the stabbing subzero cold. He horrible along to one of the larger buildings with a sign that said "settlement hall" on its roof, He knocked on the door three times and within five seconds a Asian man with a double barreled shotgun opened the door.

"Oh good you're here Zarroff, sorry we couldn't make this meeting earlier but you said you didn't want any civilians to know. " Zarroff look the man in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"Nah its no big deal, I apologize to you Steve for making you stay up till this ungodly hour." Zarroff apologetically spoke in his Russian accent. Steve chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry about it I took a can of red bull here." Steven replied.

"Nice it's been a wile since Ive had one of those, must have been a bitch to find eh?" Zarroff questioned. Steve shrugged and led him to a round table, with a view of a small light room with a dead combine in it. The round table had five of the squad commanders in it. The man in the biggest chair was the leader. The man in the large chair spoke.

"Good morning Zarroff" the grizzled looking man said.

"As to you Jonathan." Zarrof replied. The two old friends exchanged looks to one another until one of the other men at the table with a New jersey accent spoke

"Okay now what's the big idea about having us wake up in 3 in the morning and come here. Speaking of witch why would you call o meeting over a dead overwatch?" One of the others agreed.

"I agree with Jason, we really should be looking for refugees or getting firewood this time of year. If the combine are coming the synths wouldn't able to do much, besides we have weapons, people, and ammo plenty. So why call for a meeting over it?"

Zarroff nodded but boy would they be shocked about his findings with that dead overwatch last night.

"Well" he started." Let me start out with the basics, this one was killed by malnutrition, no signs of frost bite at all or hypothermia at all. However I think I may of found a ground breaking discovery with this one."

"Being what?" A former member of the Washington National guard asked.

"I may have found that Overwatch may not be evil at all." Zarroff hypothesized. The room began to uproar in talk of how preposterous this was until a Steve shot his gun down range to bring order.

Zarroff interjected there "**Before you guys complete turn into savages listen to what I have found!** Anyway look what I found in his storage compartment." Zarroff threw a small book a Jonathan. Jonathan reads for a little bit and his jaw drops.

"What is this blasphemy?" Jonathan questioned.

"Proof that combine aren't evil here listen to this. "Zarroff turns to the last page of the small book and reads it." October 7th 2020 to whom this finds….. What am I? What are we? I am a combine Overwatch and I have been accidentally left behind by my squad. It's been a good three months since that. I am starving right now and have no idea where I am. But this is no SOS; in fact I doubt that I will survive this night. Recently when I have walking around looking for shelter I remember things. At first it was little things like eating something in a place I don't know. Then they memories became more intense. I remember something about a small group of people"Im going to assume it was a family" from striders or gunships, even hunters at times. The people in the memories were not doing anything against the law. Yet they were being killed. This contradicts what the Combine have been telling me. They tell me the rebels are terrorists and that they were attacking stuff before they came along and killed the vast majority of them. I guess these people could be rebels, but it wasn't only this family, it was a whole bunch of them. Is what them combine are telling us true? Farewell Brain #84234." The round table of leaders all had their eyes and mouths open.

"It seems that Overwatch don't have their memory completely replaced so if we capture one we might be able to convert him to our cause." Zarroff theorized. Jonathan than replied.

"It sounds risky but possible. I like the idea; if we can capture the Overwatch we might be able to gain info about the strongholds. Then we might be able to pull of this rebellion and free North America, like Freeman was able to do in Europe. All in favor raise your hand" The room was reluctant but one by one, four of the five men raised their hand.

"Looks like it's a go, We will find you your subject Zarroff." Jonathon affirmed.

"Alright well I got places to be" Zarroff declared.

"Where might that be?" Jonathon asked. Zarroff smiled and answered.

"My bed!"

Well what do you guys think? Don't worry spore will be integrated soon enough. No flames. Flames are for new-fags.


End file.
